


Threw The Broken Gate

by ObliviousAnimeGirl



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alone, Angst, Friendship, Left Behind - Freeform, Love, M/M, One sided, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousAnimeGirl/pseuds/ObliviousAnimeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody wants to be left behind. Those that fear being alone are always the ones who end up as just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threw The Broken Gate

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I'm scared of lots of things. I don't hide what i fear. I just make them into jokes. I laugh it off when I scream over a spider, or the thunder keeps me up all night. I'm terrified of those things to were i'm weak in the knees. But the thing i never joke about is being alone. Thats my greatest fear. 
> 
> I guess that's why I wrote this. To feel someone knows how it is. 
> 
> Gilbert clings to his master, doesn't want him to leave. Watching him run towards that light...
> 
> I cling to ones I care for, desperate to make them stay. So basically I was sad and wrote this.

"Not for real, afraid to feel what you know is to come. It has come and your all alone. All alone."

 

Watching someone you love, watching them fade away into that light. Taking a breath and realizing your alone. Feeling like your breaking inside. The pain swallows everything else. Everything...

They left you. The thought goes around and around in your head. Echoing threw all the good times that now just ack. 

What did you do wrong? What was the last straw. What broke all those promises. The only promise you ever believed in. Absolute. 

What was that now? That word meant so much. Now its just a word to taunt you. You messed up. You messed up so bad.

"O-Oz..." You call. You scream. But he is gone. The smile, happiness and purpose gone. You reach for any hope. Any sign to cling to. Hoping just maybe, he will turn and realize your not by his side. That he's leaving you behind.

'My fault....all my fault'

You can't change the past. You can't change you or your burden. You try. Do you ever try. Struggling threw every dark thought of the past.

'My fault...he's gone'

If he'd realize you were gone...would he search for you? Miss you? Call for you? Pull you into the light?

You also wonder to yourself, what if he wants to leave? You think that maybe its better for him. To stay in the light with smiling faces and warmth. Maybe he wanted this. You can't take that happiness away. Not from him. You wan't him happy.

'..please'

You just want that boy happy. You pray for his happiness as you let the darkness in.

No matter how much you love that boy, you pray for his happiness.

Even if he doesn't want you.

Even if he purposely left, and hurt you.

Even if you love him more then the earth its self.

You let him go. You let the light go. With tears - you smile.

'Please be happy Oz'

'Please just be happy, and smile to the world'

'I love you'

Green eyes turned, searching for gold. A gold that was missing.

'Gilbert?'


End file.
